


Somethin' Like That

by tabbykate



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Implied Relationships, Leo Caruso - Freeform, M/M, One sided, Pining, Sad, Video & Computer Games, Vincent Moretti - Freeform, a way out, it can be platonic or romantic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykate/pseuds/tabbykate
Summary: Recreation of the rooftop scene.Leo's eyes bore into him. A bright blue, once full of anger, full of revenge, full of laughter, full of love, now alive, but for all the wrong reasons.Traces of sadness. Traces of hurt. Traces of fear.Traces of madness.





	Somethin' Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's almost 2am.  
> I love this game. So goddamn much.  
> This is just an alternate ending that I thought of and wrote. It's quite short, but I like it. A recreation of the rooftop scene, which killed me, just FYI.  
> Much love <3

Leo grunted, as he sprawled against the cold, unforgiving floor of the roof. His head rang as he felt warm droplets of blood crawl their way down his face, a jarring contrast to the cold, thin rain that swirled around them. Beside him, Vincent groaned too - Leo turned his eyes on him, seeing the blurred outline of what he thought was his friend, his partner, stirring on the ground. He could see hazy red splatters framing Vince's face. Good, Leo lazily thought, he fuckin' deserves it. He watched on, almost drunkenly, as Vincent shifted some more, the scene becoming clearer and clearer, seemingly clicking into focus. Leo frowned as the cops' eyes brushed straight past him, focusing on something else instead, something in front of him. Leo followed his line of sight, until, stomach dropping like a stone, his gaze found what Vincent was looking at - the discarded gun, hanging precariously off of the edge of the building, gleaming like a beacon as water splashed on to its smooth frame, as though it was a checkpoint in a video game.  
But this wasn't a game anymore.

Leo flicked his eyes back to Vincent's, who, in turn, looked back at him, before grunting and beginning to pull himself toward the weapon. Leo's heart skipped a beat, and he scrambled to his feet. At least he tried. His head swam, and his legs gave out, crashing back down to the floor. He gasped in pain, grabbing onto a blue tarp-covered object in front of him, dragging himself to his unsteady feet. Vincent was on his knees now, scrambling over stray pieces of wood and metal, panting, weak. Leo's anger flared up - that piece o' shit's gonna kill me! He forced his feet forward, practically falling over as he reached for a discarded wooden box, using it to propel himself forward, his body screaming in pain as he hit the metal fence surrounding the edge of the building. Thunder rang out above them as the rain fell heavier, lightning illuminating the two men as they fought their way, desperately, to save their own skin, grunts and cries of pain, of fear, of betrayal echoing out into the dark abyss of the night. 

Closer, closer!

Leo cried out as he threw himself through the gap in the fence, toward the gun, almost toppling over the edge of the building in the process. But his hands found the cold metal, his frozen fingers gripping his life-saver, as he rolled onto his side and shakily pointed the gun at the man behind him.  
Vincent, who had been right on his tail, had stopped in his tracks, on his hands and knees, his face frozen in fear as he found himself looking down the barrel of an AK. He rose to his knees, slowly, as though not to startle a frightened animal. He placed one foot in front of him, perhaps preparing to stand, and his arm moved away from his body, reaching out slightly to Leo. Leo looked at the man at the end of his gun - the man he once trusted, he once laughed with, he once cared for, maybe even the man he once loved. 

His hand shook more.

Time had stopped. Even the rain had slowed to a lethargic crawl. 

Vincent was framed by the white light behind him, making him look heavenly. Innocent. Leo gritted his teeth. Vincent's hair was wet, strands hanging in his rugged face, pearls of water clinging on to them for dear life. Leo's grip tightened. Vincent's eyes bore into him - a cool grey, once care-free and dancing, now dead, lifeless, except for that trace of fear. And that trace of....something else. It could be anger. It could be confusion. It could be guilt. 

It could be acceptance. 

Leo let out a pained cry and closed his eyes. 

Time sped up again. 

Leo threw himself onto his stomach and jumped to his feet in one swift movement. He raised his arm and flung the gun off of the roof, the momentum making him stumble a little. He watched as the gun flew through the air and was seemingly swallowed up by the unforgiving blanket of the night. Rain still slashed at his face, his hair dancing in the biting wind. He let his eyes close again, almost as if expecting the full force of the police officer to charge into him, condemning them both to their untimely demise. But it never came. 

"Leo."

Leo let out a sob, one that he didn't know had been building, one that he wouldn't have let slip, had he seen it coming. But he guessed that the pent up sadness, the shock, the adrenalin had caught up to him. After all, a man can only take so much. 

"Leo."

Leo whipped his head round over his shoulder, shooting daggers at the man behind him, frustrated sadness pouring out of him now, like a mental wall had been shattered, shattered by that damn voice. His body followed his head, as he turned to properly confront his would-be partner.

Vincent was taken aback by the sight of the man in front of him. This ticking time bomb of a human, the short tempered, violent minded man - now a broken one. Vincent stood up.

Leo was framed against the black of the night, as though under a direct spotlight, making him look heavenly.

Innocent. 

His dark, thick hair, usually so perfectly groomed, dripping, waving in the wind, hitting Leo in the face now and then.

Pearls of water were flung off the strands, screaming into the sky. 

Leo's eyes bore into him. A bright blue, once full of anger, full of revenge, full of laughter, full of love, now alive, but for all the wrong reasons.

Traces of sadness. Traces of hurt. Traces of fear.

Traces of madness.

A tear escaped from one of those eyes now, something that shocked Vincent so much that he could almost feel that tear travel down his own face. Leo let out a bark of laughter.  
"Is this what you wanted?" He asked, taking a few unsteady steps forward. "Huh? Is this what you wanted, you piece o' shit?" Leo dropped his gaze for a second, shaking his head, before looking back up. "Arrest me, then! Now's your fuckin' chance!" He yelled, more tears betraying him as his lifted his arms up. 

Vincent was silent.

Leo let his arms drop back down to his sides, laughing again, continuing to stumble forward, stopping only a few steps away from the other man.  
"I trusted you, Vince." His voice had dropped several octaves, "I trusted you and you stabbed me in the fuckin' back. All this time, you were a motherfuckin' cop."  
"Leo, I'm sorry." Vincent tried, his own voice betraying him, cracking slightly. Leo let out a sound of amusement.  
"Oh, you're sorry? Guess I have to forgive you now, huh? Back to bein' best buds because you're sorry. Gimme a fuckin' break."  
"I needed you, Leo. I needed you to get to Harvey, and I'm sorry, alright? I'll get the judge to reduce you're sentence, I-"  
"You think I give a fuck about Harvey anymore?!" Leo's voice had raised again, almost shouting. "You used me to get to that piece of shit, now he's dead, and now you're the only piece of shit I see around here!"  
"Leo-"  
"I cared for you Vincent! Man, I loved you! I took you to my home. I saved your stupid ass more times than I can count! I told you everything. Did all of that mean nothing to you?"  
Vincent stepped forward, reached out a hand. "Leo, c'mon, I-"  
Leo took a pace backward, scoffing, hitting Vincent's hand away as his voice dropped again. "Fuck off, man." He shook his head as his eyes seemed to well up again. "Fuck you."  
He took another step back, as Vincent took another forward.  
"HEY, YOU STAY WHERE YOU FUCKIN' ARE!" Leo yelled suddenly, pointing a threatening finger at Vincent, as he took another step back.  
"Leo, please. Just-"

Leo ran a hand through his tangled hair, shaking his head as he took another step back.  
"Leo, you have to stop. You're gonna fall." Vincent let a small half smile play at his lips. "Aren't you afraid of heights?"  
Reaching the edge of the building, Leo laughed, as another final tear escaped his eye, blurring his vision slightly as he grinned sadly at his partner, his friend, his downfall.

 

"Somethin' like that."

 

Leo spread his arms and let himself fall backwards.  
Vincent's yell was drowned out by the wind screaming through his ears.  
The last thing Leo saw was his partner leaning over the side of the roof, arm outstretched, helpless.  
Then he closed his eyes.

And he smiled.


End file.
